onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-26575165-20181021103941
Sanjuanwolf2 Déjà t as donné aucunes sources contrairement a moi, ça commence mal. "Orh le combat Shiki vs Garp et Sengoku ils ont détruit la moitié de Marineford... c'est un combat facile là-bas ? Individuellement ils ne pouvaient pas." Pour vaincre un mec de son calibre c est juste normal. Il était une légende solo mais comme le sont sengoku et Garp. "Parce que leur objectif n'était pas le cas. Ils se connaissaient... Shiki grand stratège qu'il était, plus faible que Sengoku ou égal s'en va seul à Marineford tuer Roger et va combattre seul 02 puissants sachant qu'il ne peut pas dans un 1 vs 1 battre l'un d'eux ?! Tu suis même ?" Shiki étais hors de lui, incontrôlable. Relis le passage où il s adresse a Garp et Sengoku, il n arrive pas a comprendre sa capture, il n arrive pas a l accepter. Puis on peut pas dire qu il savait ce qui lui attendait de manière claire a ce moment : "Garp ?!".. " Sengoku ?!" "Les choses n'ont pas été camouflé... Barbe Blanche était supérieur à tous ces gars... Mais l'Union a payé plus le fait d'avoir un plan bien établi pour affaiblir le boss..." C est ton avis. Mais je te le répète : 2 amiraux a fond qui s opposent (puissances contenu mutuellement) c est punk hazard le résultat sur une durée de 10 jours. Donc bon je suis largement plus convaincu par ce fait du manga. Marineford était une blague, le but était que l adversaire tombe a l usure sans qu ils aient a bouger le ptit doigt mais tout ne s est pas passé comme prévu c est tout. "S'il te plaît il y a eu énormément de pertes des 02 côtés,le but n'était pas de limiter les pertes ni du fait qu'il ne voulait pas combattre ou quoi que ce soit... Il y avait en face d'eux un Yonkou... C'était obligatoire pour eux d'établir un plan." "La stratégie était plus qu'important vu la puissance de celui qu'ils affrontaient. On a vu que sans plan, ils étaient moins bons et moins puissants. D'où le secours d'Ace a été un succès après... Sans plan, il se faisait dominer." Les pertes sont ridicules du côté de la Marine : un vice amiral géant, des lambdas, du matériel, l île fissuré. Alors meme que les amiraux se sont baladés, ont combattu a petit feu, que tout les vices amiraux étaient contenu (et eux aussi ont été sans aucun doute bridés), que Garp et sengoku ont rien fait, que la moitié des corsaires étaient alliés a luffy, barbe blanche et que le reste ont été pratiquement inutile sur la durée (doflamingo qui s amuse avec atmos, a coté dressrosa c est du gâteau). Côte pirate : Ace mort, Barbe Blanche mort, Odz mort, Joz mis out avec un bras en moins, et bref tous allaient y passer sans l intervention de Shanks. Par ailleurs tout les plans stratégiques de Sengoku ont échoués en terme d efficacité. Le seul qui a eu un réel impact sur les rapports de force c est la trahison de Sqardo. "Non ni Sengoku ni Garp n'avait individuellement la puissance de ces 03... Mémé qui s'en rapprochait..." Aucunes sources, aucunes preuves. "La Marine leur puissance est centrée sur le nombre. Ils ont les amiraux qui sont certes Puissants. Mais c'est en étant avec le nombre qu'ils réussissent à égaler leurs adversaires puissants..." C est clairement une fausse idée. Vous voyez 2 mec contre 1 (ex : Marco chopé par onigumo avec kizaru), tout de suite il faudrait comprendre qu ils sont 2 car plus faible individuellement ^^ C est une légende infondée, une idée simpliste puisque le but premier de la Marine c est la justice donc vaincre l adversaire. Tout les moyens sont bons et toutes les stratégies, plans de sengoku en sont le parfait reflet. Ne pas agir ainsi revient a prendre trop de risque quand l objectif pr eux est de gagner en minimisant toutes leurs pertes afin que l organisation de la Marine perdure dans le temps. "Garp ne peut pas être égal ou même légèrement plus faible que Roger et ce qui s'est passé devait être ainsi. Leur prestation face à Barbe Noire était même minable pour des gars que tu définis ainsi. Ou tu diras qu'ils étaient vieux oh... Ils sont forts mais face au trio Roger, Shiki et Barbe Blanche ils étaient forts mais pas à leur niveau." Déjà oui ils sont plus a leur apogée, Garp est pas dans de bonnes conditions, Ace est mort sous ses yeux, il s est opposé a Luffy, a faillit s y prendre a Akainu. Moralement et psychologiquement c est pas top. De plus ils ne pouvaient pas se donner a fond au risque de détruire le reste de Marineford, tuer leurs hommes qui combattent sur tout les fronts. Sengoku c est pas akainu en terme de justice (il a recommandé Aokiji) ------------ San Uchiha "Ne déformes pas mes propos j'ai jamais affirmer que Mihawk a battu Shanks, j'ai meme dis qu'une seul fois je pense que Mihawk il a battu Shanks et je rappel que j'ai poster plus de 15 message sur ce topic" Nan mais t utilises la supériorité en escrime de Mihawk pour établir Mihawk > Shanks. Aussi qd je commente, je répond a plusieurs hypothèses, pas uniquement centré sur ce que tu penses. Et comme tu le dis, tu l a déjà dit une fois (généralement je n attends pas qu on me répète un truc 10 fois avant de contre argumenter qd je ne suis pas d accord) "Ce que je confirme c'est la supériorité de Mihawk en escrime puisque c'est lui qui détient le tittre, que Mihawk avait battu Shanks ou meme perdu contre lui ne signifie pas grand chose pour moi puisque ce n'est qu'une hypothèses, mais le fait d'affirmer la supériorité de Mihawk en escrime est un fait prouver dans le manga plusieurs fois c'est pas une hypothese" Ben si.. Puisque si Mihawk bat shanks pr le titre, ça consolide largement ton hypothèse. Cependant c est pas du tout prouvé, ni la supériorité en escrime car un titre est une reconnaissance du a une, des actions précises voulu par le personnage et voulu par l auteur pr son personnage. "Nous revenons au point de départ, donc tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse et ta propre interpellation, mais comme son nom l'indique "hypothèse" ca prouve rien du tout, en attendant moi personnellement je me contente des faits réel montré plusieurs fois" Yep, je ne peux rien affirmer. A part qu un titre n est pas une vérité absolu (comme je dis plus haut) mais une vérité concernant avant tout l histoire one piece, le parcours personnel du personnage. Du coup, ce qui est un fait c est : Mihawk reconnu comme le meilleur épéiste pour avoir fait quelque chose (ou plusieurs choses) qu on ignore. Dans l absolu il ne l ait pas forcément car son rival par exemple peut totalement s en foutre d obtenir un tel titre pour Oda (et obtiendra la reconnaissance empereur). "On a aussi aucune infos du comment SHanks est devenu Yonku, on connaît meme pas ces territoire ni ces allié mais ca peut passer, par contre comme nous savons rien du comment Mihawk est devenu le meilleur donc c'est possible que ca soit pas le cas, c'est tellement contradictoire..." On a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. On sait le principal avec Garp : le roux RÊGNE dans le nouveau monde. En fond du discours de Garp, une carte du monde divisé en 4. On peut pas faire plus clair.... Il est le maître d un quart du nouveau monde. Et je le redis, tandis que Mihawk on sait rien de son titre. "PS : si nous savons rien du passé de Mihawk ect c'est parce que c'est pas le moment pour le faire, quand on aura des FB sur le passé de Mihawk on saura comment il a obtenu son tittre, donc en attendant on peut pas mettre en doute son tittre" Oui c est sûre mais je ne remet pas en cause le titre (je sais pas qd tu vas comprendre..). S il a eu son titre en battant l ancien meilleur epeiste, rien ne permet d affirmer que Shanks n aurait pas pu en faire autant, si Oda ne lui avait pas tracé le chemin Empereur. "Non je crois que tu le fais exprès XD Garp il pouvait refuser son grade qu'il soit aussi puissant qu'un amiral ou pas il peut refuser et Amiral c'est un grade pas un tittre" Un titre, un grade est une reconnaissance d un mérite en terme de niveau, de puissance. Cherche pas y'a même pas a discuter avec ça. Le parallèle est juste parfait. "Je me base sur des faits, quand je dis que Mihawk est le meilleur c'est pas une hypothèse, dire que peut etre Shanks est meilleur que lui oui c'est une hypothèse" Un fait. Et tu l interprête mal : le meilleur épéiste pour avoir agit dans ce sens, accomplit quelque chose au cours de son histoire que personne n a pu faire et/ou personne n a souhaité spécialement faire dont on ignore tout. -> S il a eu son titre en battant l ancien meilleur epeiste, rien ne permet d affirmer que Shanks n aurait pas pu en faire autant, si Oda ne lui avait pas tracé le chemin Empereur. "Shanks était deja Yonku quand il affrontait Mihawk, alors pourquoi ces projets de Yonku ne l'ont pas empêché d'affronter Mihawk plusieurs fois ?" Hein ?.. Shanks et Mihawk sont des hommes d honneur. Si Mihawk va a l encontre de Shanks, les 2 se battent en duel ça s arrête là.. "Fais la différence entre un titre et un grade, parce que tu compares les deux pour parler de puissance alors que c'est pas comparable, il se peut qu'il y a 10 VA au meme niveau que les amiraux rien ne l'interdit mais il y a un seul meilleur épéiste du monde et c'est Mihawk parce que son tittre signifie ainsi > etre le meilleur épéiste du monde, les grades et tout ca n'a aucun rapport avec le tittre de Mihawk" La différence ne change rien, va voir la définition de "NIVEAU" et rends toi compte qu un grade et un titre représentent un niveau et que donc c est comparable. Et que Garp était donc reconnu en dessous en niveau par sa reconnaissance vice amiral, alors que la vérité d'Oda s est avéré Garp = Amiral. Conclusion : La vérité lié au parcours de Garp = niveau vice amiral. La vérité d'Oda = Garp niveau Amiral Ainsi le cas Shanks peut être similaire (c est une hypothèse je précise) "TU veux dire que les second tel que Marco par exemple, les top commandant comme Ace, Joz, Vista ect les commandant comme Oven, Daifuku ect et toute l'armada n'ont aucun poids et que c'est le Yonku a lui seul qui a le plus de valeur, et c'est moi qui n'est pas sérieux !" Pas aucuns poids mais pas énormément individuellement par rapport au capitaine. Akainu était face a tout les pirates barbe blanche dont de nombreux commandants y compris Marco, vista, jinbei, crocodile... et au final se paye le luxe avec tt ce beau monde de mettre H.S le commandant curiel. Ah et aokiji a fond a tenu 10 jours dans une lutte sans merci contre Akainu, donc j ai des raisons de penser que Kuzan pouvait en faire autant. "D'ailleur le tittre du SDP n'a aucun rapport avec la marine, il est tout a fait possible qu'il y avait des marines plus fort que Roger puisque le tittre de Roger ne concerne pas la marine et le GM, encore une fois le tittre du SDP ne signifie en aucun cas etre le personnage le plus puissant du monde, contrairement a lui le tittre de Mihawk signifie etre le meilleur épéiste du monde il n'y a pas 20 autres interpellation pour ce tittre" SDP représente un niveau. Un top niveau au vu de la difficulté pr le devenir. Oui je suis d accord ce titre ne veux pas dire supérieur a tous par définition. Ceci dit par rapport a la difficulté d atteindre un tel niveau, cela le place en haut du podium indéniablement. Je fais un rapport en terme de niveau, osef d'où ils viennent etc